First Women
by Honey.com
Summary: After getting accused by the others Makoto and Usagi leave the sailors and decide to enroll in a military school for boys to train for the war. Who'll be their professors and will they suceed in being the first women pilots? * usa/?, mako/?*
1. Leaving

Sailor Moon and G. Wing do not belong to me, they never will. But I want Trowa! 

+

First Women

+

+ 2007 Tokyo, Japan+

"I'm late! Gosh, Rei and Ami are going to kill me! Kino, you're turning more and more into Usagi every day." With that, the tall brown haired girl laughed and stopped panting for breath in front of the large temple that was surrounded by hundreds of Sakura trees. 

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late; Miss Haruna kept me after school for detention." She took in another deep breath and wiped away the beads of sweat forming at the edge of her forehead. 

"Really, someone told me that you cut class and you went to meet MY boyfriend." Rei said with a look of anger on her face. 

"What are you talking about? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend." The tall teenager laughed and wiped away the sweat once again with the back of her hand.

"So you're denying it? You're saying that you've never talked to him before right? Then explain this!" Rei screamed losing all signs of her coolness and throwing a pile of pictures at her face. Makoto's eyes grew wide as the pictures showed some guy with longish hair and her kissing in a picture booth and a lot of other 'stuff.' 

"These are so fake, you're saying that we been seeing each other behind your back?" Makoto asked looking at her friend straight in the eye not blinking once. 

"First Usagi takes away Mamoru and then kills him and now YOU take away my boyfriend?! You call yourself a friend?!" She screamed and Makoto looked at Minako and Ami behind her. 

"So I killed Mamoru?" Usagi asked walking out from behind a big tree. 

"I never said that!" Raye protested unsuccessfully and with a look of defeat she turned to Makoto. 

"It's your entire fault, if you hadn't done anything with MY boyfriend none of this would have happened!" The black haired girl screamed slapping the senshi of protection and nature with all her might. 

"You believe pictures instead of your friend's words, I'm out of here." Makoto said turning around shoving her hands in her pockets. 

"So Rei, did I really kill Mamoru? I don't remember ever screaming my head off and not running waiting to be said. I didn't kill him, you did." The petite girl said coldly, "You call yourselves our friends, I quit." 

"Usagi, you can't you're the princess!" Ami protested getting up.   
"I don't care, for all I care you can take my place." Usagi trailed after the brunette after giving a cold look at the others.

~

"I'm going to sign up for military school." Usagi said as the two girls sat in the corner of a cafe. Makoto's eyes widened at her friend's words. 

"Military school? But the only military schools are for guys." Makoto protested, "it's not like the old times, they'll kill you. I mean, the war's raging and we've lost at least 23 of our pilots." 

Usagi smiled, a rare smile since Mamoru's death, "can you imagine being the first women pilot for one of the Gundams?" Usagi asked smiling dreamily as Makoto nodded. The two got up and headed towards Makoto's apartment to do any readying up. 

~

Usagi fingered her chin length golden hair, and her eyes glazed. Her long knee length streamers were cut to her chin. No one could have recognized her as Usagi Tsukino, only another girl that looked like her. 

"My hair, I don't know if I've ever had it so short." She said and Makoto fingered her hair. Her hair was much like Haruka's and sighed. 

"None of this is going to be easy, our chests will be especially hard to cover." Makoto said looking at the mirror sideways after having wrapped her breasts as tight as she could with cloth and wrap. 

"Let's go, the next semester starts in a week." Usagi said sadness ringing in her voice and looked at her short hair. She was done with sailor business, it was time to change and become something she could be really proud of. 

+

Hopefully I'll get at least 10 reviews. My cousin is using my Author Name. 


	2. Attention

SM and GW do not belong to me and it never will. 

+

First Women

+

The two girls received glances from other students attending 'Winner Military School' it wasn't hard to see why. Serena was so small she was half the size of some of the boys going there. The 17-year-old was dressed in gray slacks and a white shirt with a black vest, complimenting her attire nicely. Not many could say she looked like a man, her face was too white and smooth, her lashes too long and size too small. Makoto was dressed in a casual black suit, sloppy enough to look young but still neat enough to look mature. She looked like a slightly more feminine version of Haruka, and was a little shorter than most of the boys there. The two girls stood in front of a computer and typed in their names. 

"Kino Makoto; room 303; roommate: Tsukino Mamoru." The computer beeped and printed out a schedule for the two girls and they head up into their room. 

"Do you like the room?" Makoto asked the petite girl and she nodded, "what class do you have first? I have Wufei Chang for martial arts, Quatre Winner for Gundam history, Duo Maxwell for Gundam mechanics, Heero Yuy for piloting and, um, Trowa Barton for stealth. I can't believe we're going to be taught by the actual pilots!" Makoto squealed and looked at Usagi. 

"I have those classes also, except in a different order except for Heero Yuy." Usagi said less excitedly than Makoto. 

"Our classes start in a day, let's just get ready." Usagi avoided eye contact, "Makoto, could you go get some food from the store? I'm just going to try and learn the basics of martial arts before tomorrow." Usagi smiled forcedly and Makoto nodded. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a little while." 

~

Makoto closed the door and walked down the hall and decided to walk down the stairway instead of take the elevator. 

"It's not everyday you see a person walk down the stairs, why?" A sharp voice said behind her and she kept walking without a glance. 

"Riding the elevator is a sign of weakness, riding in the car when you can walk is weakness. I hate it." Makoto said and the man smiled. 

"My name is Wufei Chang, it's not everyday you see an honorable person like yourself." At his name Makoto turned around, her eyes wide. Behind her was a young man with jet-black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. He was handsome in his own way, but Makoto threw those thoughts from her mind. 

"Y-your Wufei Chang? One of the five pilots who le-" Makoto was cut off.

"See you around, I'll be teaching martial arts." He said continuing to walk down the stairs. 

"I'm in your first class tomorrow Mr. Chang." She smiled brightly and he smirked. 

"Master Chang." 

~

Makoto looked uncomfortably around the street as girls gave her winks and came up to flirt. She wore a pair of sunglasses and her casual suit, she unbuttoned a button on her shirt and wore one diamond-studded earring on her ear. If she couldn't be a girl, she would at least try to get as 'cute' a man as she could. 

"Wow! He's hot!" A voice exclaimed and Makoto's tan skin paled, she knew that voice- it belonged to-

"My name is Hino Rei and these are my friends Mizuno Ami and Aino Minako. Would you be kind enough to buy us some coffee?" She flirted and Makoto paused. 

"Um, I told my friend that I would, uh, get some food and ,uh, fill our fridge in our room." Makoto quickly made up an excuse and tried to run. 

"Oh come on!" Minako said and grabbed her painted fingers. Makoto paled once again at her mistake. 

"Why do you have your nails done?" Ami asked quietly and Makoto blushed. 

"Oh, sorry about that, I have a niece and she's practicing to become make-up artist. She practices on me." Makoto said, "girls, I'm really sorry, but I have to go." She quickly ran down the street and sighed. 

"Hey! Kino!" A voice yelled and Makoto went walking as if she hadn't heard a thing. 

"Come here! Hey!" The voice yelled, "It's me Haruka. Michiru told me you and Usagi quit." 

Makoto stopped and faced the tall senshi of wind, "please don't tell anyone else." 

"Why would I? We could pass for siblings, want to talk about it?" The tall senshi of wind smiled and Makoto nodded smiling slightly. 

"Haruka!" A voice yelled and Makoto frowned as she saw Rei, Minako, and Ami come near her. 

"Hello princess Mars, how do you do?" Haruka bowed and Makoto looked away nervously. 

"How do you know him Haruka?" Minako bubbled winking at her, Makoto blushed.

"He's my cousin, his name is Yamaki. He's shy around girls." Haruka laughed loudly as Makoto blushed.

"I have to go, my roommate called and he really wanted me to get the groceries." And with that, Makoto ran towards the store to get the food. 

~

Usagi grunted as she kicked up in the air and again. She was drenched in sweat and anger. 

'It's my fault Mamoru died, It's my fault he died, my fault he died.' She thought to herself over and over kicking harder and harder until tears ran down her face. Angrily she opened the door to her room and walked into the hall. Her forehead and body was sticky and she was sure she smelled. 

'So this is was it feels like to be a man, not caring about the way you look.' She thought and headed towards the elevator. 

"Heero!! I'm hungry, let's go buy something to eat!" A loud voice whined and Usagi turned around to see two tall boys around her age, maybe a year older walking down the hall. 

"Hn." The man named 'Heero' grunted, which made the guy with the long braid whine some more. 

"Seriously, I'm so hungry, will you please give me money? I don't have a penny!" He whined and the boy grunted one again. 

"Give him some, his whining is driving me crazy." A boy slightly shorter than the two said. His blonde hair was obviously uncombed and his eyes twinkled as he spoke. Another man behind him stood leaning against the wall, half his face covered by his long bangs. 

"Fine." The first boy said and dug into his pocket giving him some crumpled money. 

"Thanks!" The braided boy yelled and ran into the elevator where Usagi was. 

"I'm Duo Maxwell, I'll be your mechanics professor, I think." He said and the other three young men climbed into the elevator where Usagi stood uncomfortably.

"I'm Tsukino Mamoru, yes I'll be in your class tomorrow." She said lowering her voice and coughing into her hand. 

"Gosh, you're darn too pretty to be a boy-" Duo said and Usagi blushed, did she really look that much like a girl still?

"Duo, that's rude." Quatre said scolding him, he reminded her of Ami so much.

"No, it's okay, I'm used to it. People make fun of me all the time." She said and looked up catching the boy with the long bangs staring at her intensely.

She started sweating, 'can he tell that I'm a girl?' She thought starting to panic. 

"Oh this is where I get off, see you tomorrow professor Maxwell." She called running off the elevator. 

"Trowa what are you staring at that boy for?" Quatre asked his friend strangely and the pilot shook his head. 

'That boy, he's strange......' He thought looking at her retreating form. 

+

****

Votes for Couples:

Makoto/ Heero: 5

Makoto/ Trowa: 4

Makoto/ Wufei: 2

Makoto/ Duo: 1

Usagi/ Duo: 5

Usagi/ Trowa: 3

Usagi/ Heero: 2

Votes for Makoto and Usagi's soon-to-be Gundams:

Makoto: 

Thunderclaws- A powerful Gundam with large claws as it's weapons along with lasers.

Zeus- Another powerful Gundam with a long and sharp jagged sword. 

(She can shock it up with her electricity and put some electricity in them giving them some more power.)

Usagi:

Moonbeam- A new powerful Gundam that has powerful lasers and get defeat almost anything in it's path.

Silver Arrow- A Gundam made of pure silver that uses a large bow and arrow with high packed power!

If you have more ideas, tell me in your reviews!

Usually, I'd post this like in two weeks, just two make you suffer, but I just figured if I'd do that I'd lose all my readers. Sorry if this sounds a little lesbian-y. 


	3. Classes

SM and GW do not belong to me.

+

First Women

+

Makoto rushed back to their room holding a couple of bags of grocery, she's seen a multiple number of boys that were hot, but then she was a boy herself. It was so weird, the feeling of girls thinking she was hot and thinking she was a man. 

"Us- Mamoru, where are you going?" Makoto asked coughing into her hand purposely. 

"Nothing Makoto, I'm just going to go get some fresh air." Usagi smiled and headed out the door. 

"Gosh, take a bath, you stink!" Makoto grinned and Usagi laughed in her low voice. 

~

The five young pilots waited impatiently the next day in their own section of the large school. 

"I hope this year's new-bees aren't going to suck like last years. Only three people passed and then they lost their nerve in battle." Duo said and Heero nodded in agreement to the braided boy's comment. 

"Did you just agree with me?" Duo asked wide-eyed and Trowa moved his bangs to see better. 

They were interrupted by a voice at the entrance of the large room. 

"Are we in the right place?" A voice asked and they looked up to see two boys with brown and blonde hair dressed in training pants and a sweater. 

"Hey Mamoru!" Duo's voice yelled loudly and Wufei growled in annoyance. 

"Shut up braided baka!" He snapped and was greeted by one of Duo's most brightest grins.

"Master Chang." Makoto said bowing in respect at the Chinese pilot. Wufei nodded and the five pilots snapped their heads up at hearing more and more voices entering the hall. 

"All in Chang Wufei's first class to line up at the number one. All in Quatre Winner's first class line up at the two. Trowa Barton at the three, Yuy Heero at the four and everyone in Duo Maxwell's first class line up at the 5." A woman Makoto and Usagi's age said. 

"I'm Relena Peacecraft and I'll be you're hall manager, anyone who breaks the rules will come to me." She said with a tone of 'snootiness.' Usagi smirked as Heero rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

*

Usagi lined up first at the number two and waited patiently as the other thousand students lined up behind a specific number.

"Okay, follow me." The blonde haired boy Usagi had seen yesterday said walking up at the front of the two said seriously. Silently, the students followed the boy into a large classroom where there were hundreds of seats to be sat in. The boy walked up to the front where he faced the two hundred boys younger and older than Usagi sat. 

"My name is Quatre Winner and I'll be your Gundam History professor, you will call me Professor Winner and anyone who talks or fails my class three times will be kicked out. I expect you all to be respectful to me and I will be respectful to you. Every tardy you receive will deduct exactly ten points from your hundred, get ten and you'll fail a trimester. I will not go easy on you, you'll have work to do everyday and I'll expect you to do it all and turn it in the next day, is that clear?" He asked sternly and the students nodded. 

'Does he have enough rules and penalties or what?' She thought nodding dumbly. 

+

Makoto waited impatiently as people lined up behind her, 'gosh hurry up!' She thought tapping her foot. 

Slowly and slowly, people got lined up in their rightful classes and Makoto smiled. She looked in awe at the Chinese man as he looked at his students and turned around as the other students behind Makoto followed glumly. The group of two hundred boys and men, Makoto included, arrived in a large room with padded floors. 

"My name is Chang Wufei, Master Chang to all of you. My class will be one of the hardest and physically painful classes you'll ever have in your life. You'll learn seven types of martial arts. Anyone who does not follow my orders will be kicked out immediately, anyone with five tardies will be kicked out. Now, let's begin." 

The Chinese man was right, it would be painful. Every mistake you made you were to serve some penalty, either getting whipped or hit with a bamboo stick. 

"I want all of you to put these over your eyes and defeat everything you can. The more you fight, the higher your level will be." He waited as his students picked up the tester from the ground. 

"Push the red button and you'll start." He said as the men and boys pushed the button. Half the class was out by level one and Wufei handed them all a yellow piece of cloth, indicating they were beginners. Another quarter were out by the third round and were handed a blue cloth. Makoto grunted as she kicked an imaginary creature starting to sweat. Another thirty were kicked out by level five and they received black cloths. Pretty soon only about a handful of people were left and Makoto was one of them, but she was defeated on level eight. 

"Pretty good Kino." He said handing her a red cloth as she removed the glasses. 

"Thank you Master Chang." She said wiping away the dripping sweat that was rolling down the side of her face. 

"Now since that test is done, I want all of you in the groups that you fall in. Red in line number one, black in line 2, and blue in line 3 and yellow in line 4." He instructed and wordlessly, all the boys followed his directions. 

*

In Gundam History, Usagi bit her lip as she jot down notes quickly, it was amazing how Gundams were formed and developed, just amazing. She was amazed that they were so destructive and so full of power that they could destroy a whole country with one hit. Even she couldn't do that as Sailor Moon. 

"I hope you didn't find history too boring, because if you did this trimester is going to be a long one." Professor Winner said and Usagi cracked her knuckles. Packing up her stuff, she headed up a floor to her next class...martial arts. Now this was going to be torture. One the way to the fourth floor, she bumped into Makoto who was smiling brightly as beads of sweat rested on her nose and forehead. 

"Hey, is it hard?" Makoto asked her friend and Usagi scratched her head, "great, it's hard isn't it?" 

The blonde gave her friend a pat of sympathy but before turning around, "it's amazing." 

"Oh! Master Chang complimented me!" Makoto squealed and Usagi smiled a small smile before walking into the large exercise room. She nearly gagged at the stuffiness and the smell of sweat forcing herself to not throw up; she found a spot in the corner and placed her belongings there. 

"My name is Chang Wufei and I expect you to call me Master Chang." A Chinese man said walking up to the front of the room said. She sighed as he explained all about penalties and not moving up a level. She got pissed when he started going on about men not weak like those 'onnas.'

'He'll get a surprise when we pass.' Usagi said smirking slightly and tucking some hair behind her ears. 

"Let's begin." He said and she placed the glasses over her eyes. She was panting by the third level but she was refusing to give up, 'come on, I can make it one more level!' She thought defeating another imaginary man. In the end, she was defeated on level four receiving a white cloth. 

"Oh well, it's better than level 3. I guess being Sailor Moon did help a lot.' She thought. 

+

"Mr. Kino, is there something you'd like to share with us?" A sharp tone rang out and she looked up, was he really only a year older than her?

"Oh, I just broke my pencil and I was looking for another one." She said nervously under his gaze. 

"Will someone give Mr. Kino a pencil so I can continue my lecture?" He asked and Makoto blushed some more. 

"Thank you." She stammered as a boy behind her handed her one and Professor Quatre nodded. 

"The first Gundams were made in 1987 AC....." He said and Makoto quickly jot down everything he was saying.

'This is going to be one hell of a hard class.' She thought and groaned inwardly when her pencil broke again. 

"Mr. Kino, bring a pen next time." The young blonde haired man said and she looked up sheepishly. 

"Yes sir." 

~

"Mamoru, history was so hard, I'm going to die tomorrow." Makoto groaned and Usagi smiled. 

"Don't worry too much, I'm on level four in Master Chang's class and I got hit with a bamboo stick four times because I was too 'lazy' on some kind of kick." Usagi reassured her tall friend and the two friends headed towards their third class, which was Gundam mechanics for Makoto and Stealth for Usagi. 

"See you." Makoto pat her friend on the shoulder and headed down the stairs to the second floor. 

"Good job on the test today Kino." A sharp voice said and Makoto bowed respectfully to her senior. 

"Master Chang, thank you." She said and he nodded. 

"You'll make a strong pilot someday." He said tying his ponytail again. 

"T-thank you." She said blushing crimson at the compliment he had given her. 

+

"Hi! I'm Duo Maxwell and I'll be your teacher for Gundam mechanics. I don't like that formal crap so plain Duo will be fine, I don't want any jacking off in my class and if you do I'll deduct some points from your hundred. Now in this class, you'll be making your own miniature Gundams. It won't be easy, but then none of our classes will be easy. Just to tell you, piloting and martial arts will be a killer. Just because of the professors. Wu-man and Heero are murderers." The braided teacher said and Makoto grinned. 

"Okay, all Gundams need two arms, legs, a head, a stomach part, I don't know what it's called, I'm kind of slow." He said and his students laughed, including Makoto. He was going to be a cool teacher, he sort of reminded her of Usagi when Mamoru was still alive. 

"Okay, first I'll be reviewing every kind of motor, screwdrivers and it's uses blah and blah okay?" He asked and the two hundred men and boys picked a desk and sat down. 

"Okay, this kind of screwdriver is used to screw in this kind of screw with the one line at the top..." He began and Makoto rolled her eyes. During the whole class, all Makoto heard was 'blah and this does this to blah and blah will do to this to blah.' It was pretty damn annoying. 

"Okay, I want you all to design your own Gundams for when- if you become pilots. The school will provide you with the parts, but this project is practically all you're going to do in this class the whole year. I want them perfect, I want you to make every individual screw hole. I want you to make you to make it move on it's own with a controller, I want it to fire mini whatever-your-weapons-going-to-be, am I understood?" The 19-year-old asked with a voice of authority. 

"Duo? When you were in training, did you do all this?" A voice asked and Duo shuddered. 

"We did this and so much more hard stuff." 

*

"You'll call me Professor Barton, and I'll not be repeating anything I say more than once. All you'll be doing in my class is learn how to do smooth graceful moves and attacks so your enemies won't know what hit them. I'll be teaching you about weapons also, it was originally Professor Maxwell's but, we weren't sure he could handle it so it's up to me to teach you all. Let's begin." The calm looking man looked at all his students and with an unreadable expression.

"I'll be giving you a test, I'll be blindfolded and you'll try to sneak up on me. I want you all to run as quiet as you can. This will obviously help in you're hand-to-hand combat." He called off ten names and they all walked up to the front of the large padded room and began to creep up as quietly as they towards him before Professor Barton pointed at them. His students watched amazed as he pointed them out after 2 seconds when it seemed like they barely made a sound. The second round, Usagi was called and she lasted about five seconds before she was found out. 

"Not many can get over three seconds on their first try, good job Mr. Tsukino." He said and Usagi beamed with pride. 

"Thank you professor." She bowed and he called more names to test them also, 'I'm going to love this class.'

~

A little while later, it was lunch and the two friends met up for lunch. 

"How was stealth?" Makoto asked her friend and Usagi made a thumbs up sign with her hand. 

"Professor Barton is great, he's all calm and quiet. He's really mysterious, but the class is okay." Usagi explained and frowned when the hall manager person walked up to her. 

"You're late for lunch." She said and got a pencil, "that's one tardy for lunch, get anymore and I'll have to give you detention." 

"Whoa, wait, we get tardies for being late for lunch?" Makoto asked looking down at the longhaired girl. 

"It's in the rulebook, we are to clean the room by 12:00 and it is approximately 12:03." She said and Usagi could see Makoto tense her fists. 

"What's going on?" A voice asked and three heads turned towards the direction of the voice. 

"Oh Heero! These boys wouldn't clear the hall by 12:00, it's in the rules, you're not allowed to do that!" She whined and Makoto winced. 

"Master Chang, Professor Winner, Professor Maxwell." Makoto bowed and the three pilots greeted her with a greeting of their own. Wufei bowed back, Quatre nodded and Duo waved with a goofy grin on his face. 

"Miss Peacecraft, we won't ever be late to get into the lunchroom ever again." Usagi said boredom written all over her face. The hall manager 'hmphed' and turned towards Heero in a flirtatious way. 

"Professor Yuy, will you be kind enough to buy me a lunch?" She asked batting her long lashes at him. 

"Hn." He said and walked away leaving the rest of the legendary pilots and the two female trainees to watch after them smuggling laughter behind their hands.

+Usagi's POV+ 

That girl was so possessive, almost like I was when Mamoru was alive. Oh, I miss him. If I hadn't gotten detention and got them at least two seconds before he'd be alive. It was my fault, my fault he died. 

"You better go eat, your break is almost over." Professor Winner said and I bowed quickly not wanting to be caught crying in front of them. 

"Thank you professor, I should go finish my homework before tonight." I quickly made up an excuse and ran down the hall into the elevator.   
'Why was I so weak? Makoto would never start to cry in front of people she respected. She'd have never killed the man she loved. I thought that maybe if I joined, I'd become strong, knowing that we'd be treated equally because I was a man and they wouldn't expect any less of me. I reached our room and slammed the door behind me. I collapsed on the floor crying. 

"Usagi?" Makoto asked as she opened the door quietly and kneeled down next to me, hugging me tightly. 

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about Mamoru, it's not your fault." She comforted patting on the back. 

"I killed him, I wasn't there for him, I might as well killed him!" I yelled and immediately her hand clasped over my mouth. 

"You didn't, be quiet and if anyone killed him, it was Rei." Makoto said and I nodded wiping away some of my tears. 

"Let's go to piloting, Professor Maxwell said that it was a killer or something, let's go." 

+

"Do everything right and there will be no reason for me to kick you out of this class." A messy brown haired man said as he scanned every single boy with his Prussian blue eyes. 

"This class will not be easy and I don't expect it to be easy. now go find yourself a seat and turn on a computer. Place the headgear on your head and we'll begin. Anyone who can not go past at least one level will be kicked out of this class." He said and Makoto grinned to herself. This was going to be a blast, for herself and Usagi. 

'See? Video games do come in handy, Ami was wrong.' Makoto turned to her friend who was looking at the screen.

"Mamoru, is there something wrong?" Makoto asked and Usagi smiled. 

"No, it just reminded me of- never mind." She turned on the computer and placed the headgear on her face. 

"Yeah I know what you mean." Makoto whispered and hit the red button on her controller destroying an oncoming plane. 

'You still haven't lost touch Kino.' She thought smiling as she pressed the red button on her joystick destroying a couple more and dodging out of the way from oncoming missiles. 

+

Okay, freakishly long chapter, just gave you a sense of what each class was like and why Usagi decided to become a pilot. Well if you don't like tell me, here are the votes for everything. 

****

Couples:

Makoto- Heero: 16

Heero- Usagi: 14

Makoto- Wufei: 14

Makoto- Trowa: 10

Makoto- Duo: 9

Usagi- Trowa: 7

Usagi- Duo: 10

Usagi- Wufei: 1

Usagi- Quatre: 2

~

Gundams:

Silver Arrow: 4

Zeus: 9

Thunderclaws: 5

Moonbeam: 3

Juno. Suggestions by- ZPAN SVEN

Similar to Heavy Arms and Death Sycthe HELL, main weapon being a staff that is either shaped like a lightning bolt and can throw electricity, or the main weapon being a large sword charged with electricity; green, black, and silver color scheme. The Symbol of Jupiter where on its forehead (or sheild if you want it to have a sheild; or have it with both) and maybe it should have a Zero system.

****

Cosmos.

A cross between Wing Zero and Shelong, with wings like Wing Zero and a large sword or crossbow; black and silver (maybe with hints of rose) color scheme. On its forehead (or sheild if you want it to have a sheild; or have it with both) should be a combination of the Royal Cresent Mon and the Cosmos symbol (the 8 point star should black with a silver cresent moon in the center) Should have a Zero System 

****

Frozen Angel. Suggestions by- BUNNY BUTLER

No description.

~

If you want to change some of the names you can. 


	4. Suspicion

I don't own SM or GW and I never will.

+

First Women

+

It had been half a year since the two young women had decided to dress up as men and sign up to become pilots. The girls were passing all their classes, well Usagi was struggling with mechanics and Makoto was struggling with history. That was no problem though, the two friends helped each other so the two girls WERE passing all their classes with flying colors. 

"Hey Professor Maxwell." Makoto waved to her mechanics professor while walking down the hall with Usagi. The three had become closer over the months and would go get coffee, watch dirty movies, only because he threatened to lower their grades to 'D's' if they didn't. 

"Have you guys finished your Gundams yet?" He asked and the two girls shook their heads. 

"No, I'm almost finished putting it together." Usagi said looking at her professor and immediately lowered her head. 

"Well, take your time on them, so where were you guys going?" He asked rubbing his hands together and grinning at the two girls. 

"Just to get some food, come on I'll buy." Makoto said and the trio headed down the hall and out the school. The three got some glances from people as they laughed and talked loudly. Usagi had her hair cut again so it was even shorter, about three inches and she gelled it. She wore a pair of baggy jeans and a large WA tee shirt that stood for Winner Academy. Makoto wore another suit unbuttoned once again, wore a silver chain and sunglasses covered her eyes. It had become her favorite style since becoming a 'man.' Duo wore his regular black cap and black pants which he rolled up because of the hot weather and his black shirt rolled up to his sleeves like always. 

"Yamaki!" A voice yelled and Makoto groaned as Usagi and Duo laughed. It wasn't their first time running into Rei and Minako while going out. 

Usually after their meetings Duo would talk about how 'hot' they were. Always making Usagi kind of well, jealous? Was that the word? No it wasn't, annoyed was the right word. 

"Hello ladies, did you have a good day?" Makoto asked bowing charmingly as well as she could without barfing at the sight of them. 

"Oh Yamaki, you give us too much credit." Minako bubbled blushing while pulling down her skirt. 

"You're probably right." Usagi muttered and Duo laughed as Minako and Rei turned crimson. 

"Well at least I'm not a midget." She screamed and Usagi smirked. 

"Is that the best you could do?" The small girl asked raising a delicately unplucked eyebrow. 

"Well it's been lovely talking to you ladies, but us men better go and get our cup of coffee." Duo said putting an arm around his friends and quickly dragging them away from the soldier of love and fire. 

"Duo!" A voice yelled behind the trio turned around to see Trowa and Quatre across the street near the entrance of a cafe. 

"Coming!" Makoto grinned and the three crossed the street. At school, the Usagi and Makoto were respectful students doing everything their teachers told them to. Outside, they were two wild teenagers hanging with their friends. Two wild teenagers that held a risky secret between themselves. Usagi shuddered involuntarily as the stealth teacher looked at her and Makoto suspiciously. They were told he could tell a lie from miles away, just because he had a sixth sense about those things. 

"Hi Quatre, um Professor Barton." Makoto said scratching her head unsure of what to call her stealth teacher.

"Trowa would be just fine out of school." He said staring at Usagi with his one emerald eye. 

"Okay, you guys, let's go get some coffee blah and blah, I'll buy!" Makoto said in her low voice she had spoken in for over five months. 

"That'll be great." Quatre smiled and Makoto draped her long arms over her mechanics and history teacher. 

"Mamoru, why aren't you going?" Trowa asked and Usagi shook her head. 

"Sorry Trowa, I guess I was just spaced out for a little while. Let's go." She said and the walked slowly 

Behind the other three.

"Do you have something to tell me?" He asked as they walked in silence, at that Usagi's face paled and she swore she had missed a heartbeat. 

"What's taking you two so long?" Duo asked and laughed as he saw Heero being chased by that annoying hall manager. 

"No, I don't have anything to tell you Professor Barton, nothing at all." Usagi said tugging at her ear out of habit. 

"Talk to me after class tomorrow, bring Makoto, I have something I want to talk about with you two." He said putting his hands into his pocket and walking faster to catch up with the three in front of us.

"Yes professor." She whispered and walked into the cafe her friends were inside, 'oh my gosh, we're caught.' 

+

"Kino! You're doing very well, one of the highest scores in piloting." Professor Yuy said looking at Makoto's score of 98% on the screen "played a lot of video games?" He smirked as Makoto blushed. 

Over the months she had grown to favor two of her teachers over the other three. Professor Yuy for his cold-as-ice actions, his strength. Her other favorite was Master Chang, he was strong, full of honor, her ideal man, minus the 'weak onnas' sayings. It wasn't very good because the last thing she wanted people to think was that she was gay. He walked up behind Usagi.

"You'll become an great pilot, a 100% since the beginning. I'm guessing you spent all your allowance at the arcade, right?" The Professor smiled a rare smile at her friend and Makoto felt a tinge of jealously spring into her blood. 

"Thank you Professor, I try the hardest for our country." Usagi grinned and got up as the bell rang. 

"Makoto!" Usagi called after her friends as she headed out the door. 

"Yeah?" She asked brushing back her hair and looking at her friend. 

"Professor Barton wanted to see both of us, he didn't explain why." Usagi scratched her head and watched her friend tense.

"He wanted to see us? Why? Do you think he guessed?" Makoto blurted, causing several other students to look at them. 

"Whatever you do, keep you're cool. Act relaxed and everything will be fine." Usagi instructed and the two walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. 

"Professor Barton?" Makoto asked opening the door and peering into the large and dark room. 

"Over here." He said softly and the walked in hesitantly into the room. 

"Professor, is it about stealth? I know I'm not very good memorizing weapons, but I'll try my hardest I promise!" Makoto blurted, the lie coming easily out of her mouth. 

"No, you're passing stealth, you too Mamoru. There's something else I'd like to talk to you about." He said pulling up a chair and sitting down. The two girls did the same, Usagi more unsurely than Makoto. 

"Do you two have anything important to tell me?" He asked, his voice stern and sharp as a whip. 

Makoto looked up nervously and opened her mouth but was stopped by Usagi. 

"Professor Maxwell forces us to watch dirty stuff when we don't want to, and if we don't he threatens to lower our grades down to 'D's.'" Makoto said trying her hardest to blush and when she looked up she saw her professor roll his eyes. 

"No, besides that, is there anything else that you're keeping from the academy?" He demanded and Usagi was the one to duck her head this time. 

"I bring my girlfriend here sometimes on weekends." She confessed and their professor sighed. 

"Are you sure that's all? All you us trust you two more than the other students, I wouldn't want you to be kicked out because of a stupid secret." He said and stood up, "sorry for taking up your time." 

"It's okay professor, see you tomorrow." Usagi said standing up and Makoto stood up behind her. The two friends stood up and headed out the door with their professor watching their backs intensely. 

"That was close." Makoto breathed and Usagi nodded.

'Maybe I should tell him.' Usagi thought and looked at her tall friend, over the months she'd lightened up a little, smiling more and laughing more. The thing she felt guilty about was that she remembered less and less of the real Mamoru. His laughter, his soothing voice, his hair and most of it was covered up by a pair of violet eyes. And also from time to time, Prussian blue eyes and wild unruly hair. 

+

Okay everybody! Here are the votes! Please vote for whichever couple is listed below, I've taken it down to two people each. +This is the last chapter for voting, after this the couples and Gundams are decided+

+

Couples

Makoto- Heero: 28

Makoto- Wufei: 27

Usagi- Heero: 25

Usagi- Duo: 28

+

Gundams

Makoto

-Zeus: 9

-Juno (Suggested by ZPAN SVEN): 14

Usagi

-Silver Arrows: 16

-Cosmos (Suggested by ZPAN SVEN): 12

+

Help me with the colors also! 

+

People who think I can't do anything on my own, well I just want people to enjoy my stories more so I'm letting everyone choose. Sorry if the color/couple/Gundam doesn't turn out the way you want.


	5. Women

I don't own SM or GW and I never will.

+

First Women

+

'Usagi, this is stupid. Why should you tell your stealth teacher that you're a girl?' She thought to herself rubbing her face after a long and hard piloting session. It had been a month since their professor had talked to them and more and more guilt was piling up on her. 

'If I tell him I'll trust him not to tell the others. He's the one that talked about trust in the first place.' She thought and looked up when Makoto entered the room and started pacing around. 

"What's up?" The tall brunette asked wiping away some sweat from the back of her palm. Usagi admired her friend, even after her parents' death she was still strong, unlike Usagi who had shunned everyone from her life after HE died. 

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about my Gundam. I need a name for it." Usagi quickly lied and Makoto took a peek at a foot tall unpainted Gundam. It was beautifully designed and had beautiful wings that seemed to be made of metal. Its weapon was a large sword sharp looking edges. The sign of royal crescent moon and cosmos rested proudly on its forehead. 

"Wow Usagi, this is so good." Makoto breathed and Usagi smiled with pride, "I mean I know I helped you how to make some of it but it looks great!" She exclaimed grinning cheekily. 

"Gee thanks, let me look at yours." Usagi got up and looked at her friend's Gundam covered under a piece of black cloth. 

"Holy crap, that is so good." Usagi exclaimed fingering the sign of Jupiter on the small head of her Gundam. 

"Thank you, I think I'll call it Juno. You know, after Zeus' wife. I was thinking of naming it Zeus but whatever." She grinned, "comes with a staff that'll conduct electricity and it's going to have a shield. I'm going to paint mine black, green and silver. I was trying to model it after Professor Barton's Heavy Arms and Professor Maxwell's Death Scythe Hell, but then nothing my wings don't look anything like Professor M's Gundam." Makoto complained and Usagi sighed.

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back before nine." Usagi put on her cap and headed towards the door.

"See you later, I'll save dinner for you." Makoto called and Usagi nodded. Closing the door behind her and heading towards her stealth professor's room. 

"Hello? Professor Barton?" She called into the dark room. She switched on the light and waited for an answer. 

"Oh, Mr. Tsukino, what brings you hear?" He asked quietly and closed the door to his office. 

"I have something to tell you, is it okay if we go talk inside your office?" She asked in her low voice and he nodded. 

"Come in." He said moving out of the way for her to walk into a beige colored office full of weapons, and a mask of some sort.

"You know about a month ago you asked to see Makoto and me? You asked me to tell you anything and you said you trusted Makoto and me. I guess it's the guilt, but can I trust you enough to keep our secret?" She asked hesitantly. She scratched her head a multiple of times before slamming her hands on top of his desk. She opened her mouth but then closed it again. 

'It's not that hard you can trust him!' A part of her told her, 'no! What if he tells? You and Makoto will be history.' She closed her eyes and scratched her head again in frustration. 

"Professor Barton, Makoto and I- we're not who people think we are." She said to the man in front of her, her hands were sweaty and white, she bit her lip and he nodded slowly in understanding.

"Makoto and I, we're- we're-" She struggled again and the two voices argued against each other. 

"Not men?" He asked, his hands folded in front of him and he looked up at her with a pair of strong emerald eyes. 

"You knew?" She gasped and he looked at her emotionlessly. 

"I had a hunch; I had doubts about you the first time I saw you. Makoto however, was harder. She's a pretty good actress." He said and she sighed.

"Please Professor, you know the penalties right?" She asked and he nodded. 

"Of coarse I do, we had one last year, she wasn't that bright and well she was caught. I'm looking forward to see if you two can succeed." He said and Usagi collapsed onto her knees.

"Thank you so much professor, I- I-" She burst into tears and her stealth teacher looked at her. 

"You have class tomorrow Tsukino, I don't want you tardy for history, Quatre would have a fit." He said and she wiped away the tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"Thank you professor, I swear we'll make you proud." She said in her normal voice for the first time in front of a man in more than half a year. 

"Oh, Makoto, well for her Gundam, she's trying to model some stuff off Heavy Arms." Usagi grinned and walked out the office when he nodded. He stared at his mask and took it. He looked at the sad face of the mask and smiled.

(+You have no idea how much I want to stop it there. But since I got over 200 hundred reviews I'll add a bonus chapter, hmm, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE. +) 

+

"You what?!" Makoto bolted up from her bed when Usagi told her that she had told Trowa. 

"Wait, you're telling me that you told Professor Barton without talking to me first, which might get us killed if he does tell." Makoto stammered angrily, "we're going to die, I know we're going to die." 

"We won't, and calm down." Usagi soothed, but failed. 

"Calm down?!" Makoto said hysterically, "how can I calm down when I know the government might kill me tomorrow?" 

Usagi sighed and looked at her friend, "if we do get caught, it won't really matter. We still have our pens and we could scram out. It'll just be harder to find us after they've trained us for half a year." Usagi suggested and frowned at Makoto's face, "if we get caught, I'll take the blame. Besides, I'm older than you." 

"Fine, if I get in trouble by Master Cha-" Makoto slammed a hand over her mouth as said and blushed. 

"Master Chang?" Usagi asked raising an eyebrow, "I said I told Professor Barton why do y- oh, I see. I think little Makoto has a little crush on Master Chang." Usagi teased and smiled smugly when the blush deepened. 

"Well, if they find out and decide to kill us, I'll blame it all on you." Makoto quickly laid down on her bed and pulled the covers over her head. 

"Okay, I'll be sure not to tell Professor Yuy about you're little crushie-poo." Usagi smiled and laid down in her bed. 

"Why Professor Yuy? You sure YOU don't have a crush on him?" Makoto asked crossly, the events obviously irritating her even still. Usagi froze a little and the only sound heard for a couple of minutes were the angry 'hmphs' coming from Makoto. 

"You know Makoto, it's getting harder to remember Mamoru. Harder to remember his voice, his laugh, him calling me 'Usako,' it's all fading away. I might like Professor Yuy a little more than the other professors, but there's this huge guilt welling up inside of me." Usagi quietly said, "I can talk about him now without crying, it's like he's a blur in my memory."

"Let's just go to sleep, maybe we'll forget everything that happened today. Good night princess." Makoto murmured and Usagi smiled sadly. 

'It's Usagi now.' She thought and closed her eyes trying to fall into a slumber. 

+The Girls' Morning+

"Kino, watch your left side, you leave it too open. That's how in every fight I can defeat you. Get the left side right and you'll probably beat me in martial arts. Keep it up, you'll become a great pilot someday. Have you thought of a name?" The Chinese man asked her, his foot rested on her neck and Makoto was breathing loudly. Sweat rolled down her face and onto the mats. 

"I'm thinking of Juno, Master." She said and accepted his hand after removing his foot from her neck. 

"That weak onna? She was nothing but a weakling, all she did was complain." He smirked and looked at her. 

'Oh, so you're dissing my mom? Oh, wait till I become a pilot, I'll kick your cute ass so hard.' She thought wiping the sweat with the back of her head and breathing out. 

"Why not Jupiter?" He asked and she shrugged, "well he's strong."

"Master Chang, it's not all strength. True, Juno did complain but she was clever, even Jupiter didn't dare to get on her bad side. I don't know, I guess she reminded me of my mother." Makoto explained looking at the man straight in the eye.

"I guess you're right, how is your mother?" He asked and Makoto turned her head. 

"She passed away ages ago when I was seven." 

The bell rang and Makoto bowed to her teacher and walked out the crowded room along with the other 70. Most had been expelled and out of 200 only 70 was left. 

"History, here I come." 

+

Usagi sighed loudly as her history professor droned on and on about the Zero system and how dangerous but magnificent a tool it was. 

"Was that a sigh I heard Mr. Tsukino?" The blonde haired man asked her and she blushed, "that's what I thought." He turned back around and Usagi jot down important notes about it mingling with your brain waves and it leading into insanity.

'Oh, this I like.' She smiled and wrote everything about it leading to insanity if you didn't have your whole mind on the fight. Another 2hours and 30minutes later (the classes are three hours long each) Professor Winner announced that there was going to be a big quiz at the end of the next class. 

'Oh my gosh, you're not serious.' Usagi thought scratching her head and sighing. 

  
+

"Okay, well first, the Gundams are due next week, so be prepared by then. Oh, just to let you know there is only two weeks left in this year so you are all two years closer to becoming pilots." Professor Maxwell explained and Makoto's ears perked up. 

'Two more weeks? Already? This year has gone by so fast.' Makoto took her mini Gundam out of it's bag and along with it, six instantly air drying paints (+I know there's nothing like that in real life+) and a paint brush. She neatly squeezed out half of the black paint, four different types of greens and some silver onto a piece of paper and added some water to them. The instructions read that if you didn't want them to be instantly dried, add some water to keep in the moisture. 

"Ma- Man, get it? HAHA, well anyways, dude, that is an awesome Gundam!" Duo came up to her and pat her on the back hard enough to have broken her spinal cord. 

"Thanks Duo." She groaned and he sat down next to her. He watched her paint the middle part black with silver on the screws. For the thigh part and shoulder, she painted them dark green with silver for the screws. As it went down, it went lighter in shade. For the head, she painted it forest green, with darker green antennae and in silver, carefully drew the sign of Jupiter. Her staff was painted silver and her shield was painted black and forest green. 

"Enough green there?" Duo asked sarcastically and Makoto grinned.

"Nope." 

"Well, that is an awesome Gundam, keep up the good work." He stood up and went to another part of the room while Makoto carefully continues to finish her Gundam.

'Juno, you rock.'

+

Usagi paid close attention to her stealth teacher as he explained the uses of being flexible and being able to sneak up behind their enemies, it was supposed to be a big part of fighting. It was obvious after two months that stealth and history were her least favorite classes, only because there was a lot of talking and no big action. Professor Barton made them practice in their color groups, and when he explained about weapons, he made them sit for three hours straight with no bathroom breaks or anything. Bathrooms were a problem also. Makoto and Usagi had to always go in the stall and even when they did, it was a risk to even go when the guys did. The feet and the sitting down thing. 

"Okay, now this gun is called a silencer..." His quiet voice echoed inside the large room and Usagi frowned. 

'Crap, I've got to take a piss.' She thought mentally hitting herself.

+

"What?! 78% that's the lowest I've ever gotten!" Makoto practically shouted and was surprised when Usagi came behind her and looked at her stats for the game. 

"You should pay more attention to yourself than your enemies. If you don't you'll be going on and on without even knowing how hurt you are." Usagi explained and Makoto nodded. 

"Tsukino, you're good." A voice said and Usagi blushed before she even turned around. 

"Thank you Professor, I'm just glad I can help a friend." She bowed and walked back to her seat blushing still. 

"I've only gotten a compliment from him once, it's not fair. You get one at least everyday." Makoto said smiling at her friend. 

"That's the good thing about playing video games a lot." She grinned and started another test. 

+

Classes were over by 9:00 and the two worked quietly and quickly on their history homework. 

"That quiz tomorrow is going to suck." Usagi whined and Makoto laughed.

"Yeah I know, oh guess what M. Chang said to me today." Makoto sighed. 

"Oh, so you're openly admitting that you do like him." Usagi smiled and Makoto blushed. 

"Yeah well anyways, he said that I'll be a great pilot. Isn't he great?" Makoto gushed and Usagi snorted. 

"Yeah ignoring fact that he's a chauvinistic pig, yeah he's great." Usagi said and Makoto laughed.

"That mouth is going to get you in trouble someday, better watch it." Makoto stretched and the two girls continued to work on their assignment.

"Mako? How do you think the others are doing?" Usagi asked quietly and Makoto snorted.

"I bet they're doing great with Rei as their leader." Makoto said sarcastically, "come on, it's 10:00 we better go to sleep." She yawned and ran to the bathroom.

"Maybe I'll go check on them later when Makoto's asleep." Usagi whispered to herself and followed her friend to the bathroom.

+

****

Okay, I'll have to say Cosmos and Juno won for their Gundams, and for coupling...........

MAKO-WUFEI and USAGI-HEERO!!! Sorry if the couple you want wasn't chosen.


	6. Pilots

I don't own SM or GW and I never will.

+

First Women

+

Usagi waited until Makoto was asleep and quickly got dressed in one of Makoto's suits, sure it was a little big but she shrugged it off and absentmindedly grabbed her pen. She unlocked the door and carefully crept outside. She breathed out loudly when she walked down the dimly lit hallway and down the stairs. 

"Tsukino, where are you going?" A voice asked behind her, and she turned around to see a pair of Prussian blue eyes. 

"Professor Yuy, my sister she called me and said that she was feeling sick. My parents passed away years ago." Usagi quickly told a lie and looked up blushing at the brown haired man. 

"Oh I see, you better go then, I'll explain to Quatre that you had to do something the night before." He nodded and turned around walking down the hallway again. Blushing she walked down the stairs and headed out the large front doors. Immediately, a burst of fire erupted in the night sky. 

"Well, there they are." She said running towards the fire and the bright light in the sky. 

Usagi reached into her pocket and brought out her pen. Immediately, she froze and looked at her pen. 

She brought it up hesitantly but brought it back down. She ran back into the building and up to the 3rd floor. 

"Professor, Professor." She knocked on the door as loud as she could, and her stealth teacher answered a few minutes later. 

"Professor Barton, can I borrow a gun?" She whispered and he just stood there hovering over her. 

"A gun? Why would you need one?" He asked brushing back his bangs and staring at her. 

"I- I just need it." She said and surprising enough, she found a gun in her hand a few minutes later. She looked up at him and cracked a tiny smile when he nodded. 

"Thank you professor." She said bowing to the tall man. 

"'Trowa' when we're not in class." He said and she looked up at him once again. 

"I'll tell you all about it later." She ran ahead and down the stairs rapidly.

Outside, more brightly lit ball of fire and light erupted. Some bubbles rose into the air and Usagi was surprised to see water along with some golden light. 

"Michiru and Haruka must be they're helping them." She said and ran as fast as she could towards them. 

"Sailor Mars, watch out!" Sailor Mercury yelled and the red sailor turned around. A youma was behind her, its arm was held above her head ready to strike down on her head. 

"Ahh!" She screamed not moving, not making a move to escape. Usagi closed her eyes. 

'Was this was happened when Mamoru died?' She thought closing her eyes. She opened them and lifted up the gun it seemed as if everything was going in slow motion. The arm lowered ever so slowly and the others turned their heads equally slow. Usagi tightened her grip on the gun and pulled back her finger to let the bullet fly. Before she could pull the trigger, the youma let out a bone-chilling scream before it crumpled in a pile of dust. The sailors looked around confused and relived that their friends was okay. 

"What the hell?" Sailor Uranus yelled and looked around, "what happened?" She yelled louder still. 

A snort came from a two-story building, "I happened, that's what." The voice was feminine and held strength in it. Usagi looked up and saw a tall woman. A brown cloak covered her face and hair. In her hand there was a few small knifes. 

"It's you again, who are you?" Sailor Uranus asked and the figure smirked, her lips a light pink. 

"Call me Juno." She said walking away from view and disappeared. 

'Juno?' Usagi smiled slowly, 'obviously Makoto.' She thought and sprinted away from the remaining sailors. 

+

"Makoto?" Usagi asked as she opened the door to their room, she smirked when she saw her friend pretending to be asleep. 

"So Juno, since when have you been sneaking out?" Usagi asked and Makoto's eyes shot open. 

"How did you know it was me?" 

"Juno, it's the name of your Gundam, it's obvious." Usagi walked towards her unpainted Gundam. It had beautiful wings and the royal crescent moon on its forehead. 

"What are you going to name it?" Makoto asked, propping herself onto her pillow and scratching her head.

"You know what? I think I'll name it Cosmos." Usagi jumped into her bed and sighed. 

"Oh guess what? I beat Master Chang in martial arts today, he said I was one of his bests and I passed martial arts already." Makoto grinned slyly at her friend, "wouldn't it be weird if we ended up with our professors in like 5 years after we become pilots? We'd both be 23 and they'd be 24." 

Usagi laughed, "most likely it won't happen. They'd have spent so much time around up that they'd just think of us as one of the guys." The blonde said. 

"I guess you're right, well we better go to sleep." Makoto clapped her hands twice and snorted when the light went off. 

"Whoever invented that is a genius." Usagi murmured and went to sleep.

(+ Dudes, I'm really bored right now so I guess I'll write more. Another two chapters at the price of one. Actually, the reason I'm doing this is I don't what my story over 10 chapters. To make it....neater+)

+Two years later+

"Oh no!" Usagi yelled as she glanced at the clock, "Makoto!!! We're late!" Usagi wailed and her friend stepped out of the shower. 

"Hey chill, I set your clock two hours early just because of this. So in other words, it's only 4:00 don't worry." The tall brunette quickly put on her clothes and dried her hair. Her hair was still the same style as before. The fateful day had come where they finally got their Gundams and got named as pilots. 

"Oh my gosh, what would I do without you?" Usagi collapsed and ran into the bathroom. The two had matured quickly in a short amount of time and their feelings for two professors had also grown. Makoto for Master Chang, Usagi for Professor Yuy. Makoto had talked her into moving on and keeping Mamoru in her heart, but in a smaller space. She told her that the tall dark haired man wouldn't have wanted her to be this way. 

"Oh my gosh, we actually did it, how long do you think we'll be able to keep our secret?" Usagi asked and Makoto sighed. 

"I guess we should tell them all after we receive our license, then they won't be able to take it away. And I also talked to Professor Barton about it, he said he'd do everything in his power to try and help us."

+Four hours later+

Usagi yawned loudly as Relena droned on and on about the new pilots serving in the war against OZ and blah this and blah that. Well, that's what it sounded like to Usagi anyways.   
"Let me introduce the newest pilots from Winner Academy!!!" She squealed and Makoto snorted. 

"Kino Makoto and Tsukino Mamoru are some of the few who passed with flying colors, they didn't struggle and we're proud to have them on our side." The blonde said smiling brightly enough to make the sun seem black. Another hour later Relena was dragging on and on about how proud they were to accomplish training pilots. She blushed when Professor Yuy pretended to clear his throat. 

'Finally.' Usagi thought yawning for the hundredth time in one hour. 

"Please come up to the stand all who passed." She said and a tiny 100 out of 1000 appeared from the crowd. The light blonde haired girl gave each passing student a badge. 

'Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a pilot.' Makoto thought wiping her hands on her uniform and breathing out a shaky breath. 

"Kino Makoto." Relena said and Makoto accepted the silver badge that finally indicated her a pilot. Makoto bowed and walked down the other side waiting impatiently for Usagi to get her badge. After ten minutes of waiting the petite blonde girl jumped off the stage.

"Come on, I want to go check out Juno." Makoto sprinted towards the back of the large building and ran even faster into a separate building containing all the newly made Gundams. 

"Wow, isn't she beautiful?" Usagi asked looking up in away at her black, silver and maroon Gundam. 

"It's like a dream come true." Makoto whispered, "we actually did it." She pat Juno and shed a tear. All the hardships came back to her like a movie playing inside her head. Soon she was crying with a river of tears running down her face. 

"You did do it, you succeeded in doing something that's even hard for men to do, I'm proud." A calm voice said from the shadows and the man with long bangs emerged smiled a tiny smile. 

"Yes we did, and we're going to tell the world." Usagi said wiping away a tear with her hand.

"And they'll be proud, just like me." The man said and turned away. 

+

They're finally pilots!!! Well more action in the next chap. 


	7. Pain

Chapter 7 

+

First Women

+

Hi everyone!!! Sorry I haven't posted in a REALLY long time. I've had really bad writer's block and then I have no clue to put next. It's like I have a huge brain fart that will never go away. This chapter might not +click+ like before because I'm really rusty.

+Makoto's POV+

I looked at Juno a little more and a few more tears dropped from my eyes. The hardships we had faced and the guilt of lying to our friends just made me cry harder. 

"Mako, are you okay? Don't cry. Hey, we made it didn't we? Come on, let's go get so coffee I'll buy." Usagi said putting a hand on my shoulder. I wiped away my tears roughly. 

"Okay, come on." We walked out the building filled with the newest Gundams. Taking one more look at mine I smiled. We walked towards the closet cafe and sat down near the back. 

"Can we get two strawberry cheesecakes and two ice lattes?" Usagi said to a waitress.   
"Oh!!! Yamaki!! It's been forever since I've seen you!!!" A familiar voice said and Makoto paled.

"H-hi Rei. It's been a while hasn't it." 

"It like SOOOOOOOOOOOO definitely has been! How is your training??" She looked at Usagi and frowned. 

"How have YOU been you GIRL!? Get kicked out yet?" She sneered and Usagi smiled. 

"Yama and I passed and we're out celebrating right now. So go away." 

"No way!! You passed??!?!? That's unbelievable!" Rei yelled loudly. A loud 'beep' followed after her yell and Rei looked at her beeper. 

"Bye boys I have to go!" She yelled loudly and ran out. We both looked at each other and shook our heads. 

"Pick your phone up! Pick your phone up! Pick your phone up!" My cell phone yelled annoyingly and I picked up. 

"This is Mako." 

"Mako! It's DUO!!! Sup boy?!?" He yelled. 

"Mamo and I are celebrating at the cafe across the street." I said taking a bite of my cheesecake. 

"I wanna go!" 

"Maxwell! This is not the time!" I heard Master Chang's voice over the phone. I blushed and Usagi snickered. 

"Master Chang?" She asked and I shook my head quickly. She laughed and I heard Duo and Master Chang fighting in the back. 

"They're wasting my minutes." I muttered taking a drink and another bite. 

"This is Quatre, come to the office on floor three. It's urgent." He said, his voice stern and cold. 

He hung up without another word and I couldn't help but be nervous they had found out our secret. 

"What is it?" 

"Quatre wants to see us. We better go, they weren't joking around." I finished my cake and walked up to the counter. I gave them a 20 dollar bill and walked out the of the cafe not bothering to collect my change. 

'Did they find out? Did professor Trowa tell them?' I walked quickly up into the building and took the elevator. 

"Mako! Wait up! Us people with short legs need to be recognized too you know!" Usagi yelled and I pushed the door open button. 

"Do you think they found us out?" I asked chewing on my lip. 

"I'm sure Professor Barton wouldn't rat us out. I mean he kept our secret this long." 

"Yeah but since we have out license and all, maybe he DID tell." I paced around in the elevator and with a 'ding' the door opened. We walked down the hall and into the office. 

"You wanted to see us?" Usagi asked opening the door. 

"Yes, a few minutes ago, a monster appeared out of nowhere in Kyoto. It's destroyed more than half the city and there's more coming." Professor Yuy said and turned on the screen. All the heads in the room turned. 

'Oh my gosh.' On the screen I saw the outers and the others fighting at large youmas. I had helped them from time to time, but this was the largest. I saw Setsuna use her scream and Haruka use her sword, but the monster walked on. 

"We got a message a few minutes ago from one of them." Trowa turned on another TV and we saw Ami's face on the screen.

"We are the sailor scouts, and please, we need assistance from all of you. This monster is too strong for us to handle and there are more on the way. Please, we need your help." Trowa flipped off the screen and everyone started talking. Professor Yuy stodd up to quiet everyone down and it was silent for a few minutes. 

+Usagi's POV+

I had actually never forgiven them for blaming Mako and I, and I feeling of rage filled my body. First they kick us out and now they beg for help? 

"They don't know it's us." Mako whispered as if she had read my mind. I closed my eyes and my eyes locked on Professor Yuy's. 

"Are we going to help them?" 


	8. Battle

+

Another few months of not posting ^_^ Well, enjoy!! 

+

+

Heero's POV

+

"What do you think? It's all up to you." Trowa looked at Mamoru straight in the eyes. I looked around bored. It'd be fun to fight, it's been a while. About 3 years, the others and I are probably all stiff. 

"I say we go." Makoto's voice was the first to break the silence. That young man was honorable and strong. One of the best soldiers we had trained. His friend wasn't far behind. One by one, the others gave their opinion whether we should go or not. Most were excited at the sound of their first battle. I saw Makoto nudge Mamoru who hadn't spoken a word.

"Well? What do you think?" Quatre asked the blonde. He was silent, until all the eyes were on him.

"No. We shouldn't." He said with a coldness in his voice that startled me. 

"Mamoru!" His friend protested with a tone of shock.

"Give me one reason to help them." He stood up and walked out the room. 

"We go. Any objections?" I asked, "go board your Gundams." 

"Hey Heero go talk to him." Duo pushed me up. 

"Why should I?" I asked. I looked at everyone around me, which was Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. Makoto was looking down in the corner. His face covered with his bangs. Rolling my eyes I walked out the door. 

"Tsukino, are real man doesn't walk out on saving lives." I said walking up behind him. 

+

Usagi's POV

+

A real man? What does he know about being a real man? 

"I'm not a man then am I?" I turned to him, "I have a reason that you'll never know. I have a reason to not want to help them." I said with the calmest voice I had ever spoken in. 

"You don't run out on helping people and save innocent lives." He repeated. 

"Funny hearing that from you professor, weren't you the person who love to fight just to kill? That's what you told us, and saving innocent lives, I know more about that than you will ever know." 

"So you're not coming?" He asked, his tone deeper than it had ever been.

"No."

I heard him walking away, "coward, that's all you are, a coward. Afraid to face or let go of something or someone that hurt you. Your blind by your hate. I'm ashamed to have trained someone like you. " He walked down behind me where the garage holding the Gundams were.

His voice rang in my head, 'coward...coward....coward....coward...' He was right, I was afraid to face THEM..

+

Makoto's POV

+

I watched the two talk a while, and decided to leave them alone. If Usagi wasn't willing to forgive them, well, that's her problem. I didn't mean to sound rude, but... I reached Juno and sat myself down. 

"I'm going to kick major youma butt!!" 


	9. Power

First Women. 

Wow!! I posted in like two weeks!! I think... -_-;;

+Makoto's POV+

I flew Juno around to the site where all the youma activity was happening. I saw the other Gundams and I saw the outers fighting with their might. Most of the youmas just came back harder than the sailors had come on though. Were we always that weak? Or maybe those youma have had some kind of mutated thing in their system. Yeah, I was never that good in biology. 

+Sailor Mars' POV+

Why won't this thing die? How can it be this strong? These things have never been as strong as this. I wish Usagi and Makoto would come back. I wish I had never accuse them of anything. I wish this would all stop. I wish I wouldn't be so weak. 

+Makoto's POV+ 

I looked at my transforming pen next to me. I had hooked it up to some wires (with professor Barton's help of coarse) and with one switch of a button, I could activate it to give some electrical charge to my Gundam. Great huh?? I know, I know. I looked at the button (which read "KICKASS" It's a little weird, I know.) Grinning stupidly, I pushed the button and felt the familiar tingling that always went through me whenever I had used to transform. Also with like the newer and more advanced technology we have, I could like push another button to like mentally hookup my Gundam with my mind to let me control my Gundam without pushing any buttons. It has this total makeover inside so I can kick and punch and crap. Also, to activate my lightning staff I have to hold my pen in my hand and ..... stuff. This stuff is like to hard to explain to myself. I need to read my manual again. Grinning even mores stupidly, I pushed the 'inside makeover' button and felt my pen in my hand. Thank Zeus for all this technology. 

+Usagi's POV+

I've been sitting on the stairs for about an hour now and thinking over anything. 

"That's it, I've made up my mind. I'm going." I spoke to myself in my regular voice. I ran to the gym as fast as I could. 

+Normal POV+ 

Heero looked after Usagi in his place in the corner. Shock passed through him. 

'Mamoru was a girl.....'

+Makoto's POV+ 

I blew up a youma into smithereens and giggled girlishly to myself. I landed Juno on the streets of a damaged Kyoto and looked around. Oh yeah, when I'm in the 'inside makeover' mode I see everything that Juno sees. It's not like my Gundam is alive, but it's like I'm Juno. Urgh, it's hard to explain. Even I don't get all of it, actually, I don't know what half my buttons do. I spotted Mina fighting off a n especially ugly looking youma with her smash, but it didn't really help. I studied the panel in front of me. 

"Hmm, this is so confusing! Why did I label everything like this?" 

Juno has a few missiles, the more firepower the better. The panel also labeled the attacks as 'strong' 'not very strong' 'very strong' etc. 

"Damn these labels!!" I pounded on the panel and accidently pushed the 'very strong' button.

The missile flew out and landed in the youma's gut. It exploded with poor Mina next to it. 

"Oops." 

The screen above me to the left flashed on.

"Damn Makoto!! Watch out!" Duo yelled and I turned around in time to see a youma send a huge fireball towards me. 

"Oh shi*" I raised my shield and was pushed back a few feet as it made impact with my shield. 

"Help me!! Someone help me!!" A familiar voice yelled. 

I destroyed the youma with a lightning bolt that shot out of my staff and turned around to see Rei on the streets with an especially big youma above her, ready to cut her in half. 

"Damn." I was too far away to get to her on time and watched as the youma lowered it's sword slowly. Or so it seemed like it was in slow motion. 

+Usagi's POV+

I flew towards the little green dot on my screen that told me where Mako was. As I neared, I saw a fireball hit a huge youma. I didn't have to see who it was to know. The youma raised it's sword above his head to kill Rei. I raised my transformation pen and swung down with my might. A/N: Usagi's in the 'inside makeover' mode also. The youma screamed and disappeared into a pile of dust. I turned around before I could see Rei's form on the ground. 

+Makoto's POV+

Is that Usagi? I smiled as she sliced up that youma as if it were a potato!!! EHEHE what a great metaphor!! Sliced up as if it were a potato. Wait, it is a metaphor right? I'm not sure.

I switched on my headset and connected myself with Usagi.

"I knew you'd come." 

"Let's go kick some more ass." She switched off and I saw her fly up towards some of the flying youma. 

"Man, this is so great! It's been forever since I've fought." Duo said flashing on my screen again.

"Yeah it's been a while for me too." 


	10. Caught

First Women 10

+Usagi's POV+

I landed Cosmos after the fighting was done and surveyed the landscape around me. Buildings had been knocked down, people were hurt, the streets were cracked from our attacks and vice versa. 

"Usa. We did a good job. All the training helped huh?" Mako's face flashed on the screen, smiling brightly. 

"Yeah." I said quietly and I closed down Cosmos and jumped down onto the destroyed streets of Kyoto. 

"Usagi, you did a good job." A voice said with silent fondness. I smiled and turned around. 

"You think so, Professor Barton?" 

"It's Trowa now." 

"Mamoru!!" Makoto yelled and jumped on me, almost knocking me down. I heard Pro- Trowa chuckle. I sighed and put my hands in pockets. 

"Hey, I'm a little tired, I think I'm going to go first. See you later Makoto." 

"Uh, see you later?" 

I nodded and climbed back into my Gundam..

+Makoto's POV+

Usagi didn't look too good, I wonder if something's the matter. Behind Trowa, I spotted Rei with Minako, helping her limp with a hurt ankle. 

"Hey, are you okay Rei?" I asked and quickly covered my mouth. Crap, I think I just blew my cover. 

+Heero's POV+

I was sitting in the corner, thinking about Usagi, and with each passing moment, I felt angered. 

"How can he- SHE lie to everyone? Even after we trusted them.." I frowned and crossed my arms. 

"Professor Yuy, what are you doing here?" 

I turned around and stared at the figure behind me. Tsukino Mamoru.. I should have know you were female. 

"Mamoru, let me ask you something.." 

"Yes, professor?" 

"..Is there something you haven't told anyone in this building?" I asked with as much authority as I could muster and continued to stare at her in the eye. I saw her pale a moment and then shook her head quickly. 

"No professor, there's nothing you don't know about me." 

"I see." I turned back around and started to head down the stairs. 

"Professor. Have you ..HEARD, anything about me?" 

"No, I haven't." 

+Rei's POV+

How did Yamaki know my true form? Did I give away hints or leave things I shouldn't have? I saw Haruka behind Yamaki and I smiled weakly at her. She whispered a few things in his ear and Yamaki nodded. He bowed at me and followed his cousin. 

"Ow!" I fell to the ground as I put too much pressure on my foot. 

"Rei, are you okay?!" 

Was it from the fight today? Or was it from too much stress? I don't know, all I know was I broke down and started to cry. 

+Makoto's POV+

"I see you've gotten your license. How much longer are you going to keep up this lie?" Haruka asked as she stopped me, not too far from Juno. 

"I don't know Haruka, I think it'd just be better not to tell them who I really am." 

"I don't mean them. I mean Duo and the others." 

"You know Duo?" 

"Of coarse I do. We used to work in the same junkyard place. All I'm saying Mako, is that you can't live a lie, and instead of just letting it happen on it's own, make it happen now. They'll trust you more that way." She ruffled my hair and left me thinking. Should I tell them the truth?

I spotted Master Chang not far from where I was standing and I started to walk towards him. 

"Kino, you did a good job protecting those Onna's. If it weren't for us MEN, they'd have fallen quicker than this." He snapped his fingers and I sighed. 

"They aren't that weak. And besides, you can't judge all women just from that few." 

"Kino, all women are the same. If they don't have a man next to them protecting them, they'll fall." Hearing this angered me slightly, the person I most looked up to was being shallow. 

I stared at him in the eye, "what would you do if I told you I was a woman?" 

+Usagi's POV+

I opened my eyes. Did Professor Yuy find something out? Was I too careless? There was a knock at the door and I sighed out, annoyed. 

"Come in." 

"It's me, Mamoru." 

I was surprised to see Professor Yuy come in. 

"What are you doing here professor?" 

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?" 

"I've just looked at a few files about you and your family. It says that there's no one in your family named Tsukino Mamoru." 

I froze and stared up at him, shocked at have being found out. 

"There was no Mamoru, but there was a Tsukino Usagi. Care to explain? Miss Usagi?" 


	11. Revealing

Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing does not belong to me and it never will. 

+Usagi's POV+

I stared at the documents in front of me and picked them up with trembling hands. 

"Usagi was my sister, she died when I was young." I said, making up a lie even though I knew we were caught. 

"Cut the crap, why the hell did you lie and say you were a guy?" He demanded and I stared at him, my eyes unblinking. 

"Because I wanted to prove to myself I wasn't weak." I said fiercely and he crossed his arms. 

"You could get arrested and get your license taken away." 

"I dare you to even touch my diploma." I growled.

"I won't take something that you earned. But I'd advise you to be careful. Not many people here, including Wufei, will not be happy to know that 2 women is as good as him." And with those words, he left me sitting my bed, thinking about a cold but warm hearted man named Heero Yuy. 

+Heero's POV+

I smiled slightly to myself as I walked out of her room. Wufei would throw a fit if he found out. 

"Heero, is it true?!" Relena squealed as if it were some high school gossip she had just heard. 

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. 

"That Mamoru and Makoto are girls! OMG, I knew that they were lying from the beginning. I'm going to report them to the authorities!!" Angrily, I pushed her into a wall. 

"Heero, what are you doing?" She trembled under my gaze as I stared her down. 

"You tell anyone about this and I'll rip your stupid blonde head off your neck. Got that Relena Peacecraft." It came out more harsh than I expected it to come out. 

"B-but Heero, we HAVE to!" 

I eyes rested back on her face, and she paled, "I-I won't tell." I nodded and I walked down the hall of the academy. 

+Makoto's POV+

"Don't be silly Kino, no woman could have gotten so far. And seriously, you don't look female." The chauvinistic pig laughed, and I felt myself smiling involuntarily. But it was a tense smile. 

"So, a woman- or WOMEN could never have accomplished what only 10% of what the men did right?" Makoto asked, she felt patience running threw her veins as if a mother was gently scolding her child. 

'Kino, what the hell is wrong with you?' She thought to herself, rubbing her forehead. 

"Of coarse not. And I'm never wrong." He said crossing his arms, and smiled smugly at her. 

"Well, professor, there is a first time for everything." Makoto said using her normal voice for the first time in 4 years. Wufei stared at her and slowly, his eyes darkened. 

"You're a woman." He said. 

"I know." 

"You've lied to all of us." He said coldly and closed his eyes, turning around, "I trusted you as a brother." 

Makoto closed her eyes and sighed deeply, "I'm sorry. You don't know how hard it was to keep it a secret from all of you." 

Wufei just breathed deeply, "leave me." 

Makoto rubbed her forehead and opened her eyes, "you're not even going to ask my name." She stated more as a statement that question, "fine then." She said angrily and turned around, her short hair gently blowing in the wind. 

"Your name?" 

Makoto stopped startled and turned around with a slight smile on her lips, "Kino Makoto." 

Wufei nodded and headed down the ruined street. 

Makoto groaned and rubbed her eyes, "well, that went well. He didn't slap me or beat me." 

+With Wufei+

As soon as Makoto was out of sight, Wufei angrily punched the closest thing to him (which was a tree) and started taking his anger out on it.   
"A WOMAN tricked me. A damned WOMAN of all people!" He whispered angrily punching and punching at the tree until the tree had bent slightly. 

"What's wrong with you?" A quiet voice asked nearing Wufei. 

"Get away from me Quatre, I'm not in the mood to hear one of your stupid lectures." 

"What is it? Just tell me." He said calmly, nearing his friend. 

"They lied to me- to us!" 

"Who?" 

"Kino Makoto and Tsukino Mamorou."

"How?" 

"They're not men." He muttered quietly. 

"What?" 

"They're not MEN!! They're WOMEN!" He bellowed loud enough for the Kyoto residents to hear. 

Quatre was quiet and then finally smiled, "I figured." 

"What?" Wufei gasped and Quatre's smiled widened. 

"They just seemed different. That's what. It's about time these stupid laws get broken." He raised an eyebrow and Wufei, "women ARE our equals anyways." 

Wufei narrowed his eyes at Quatre, "do you have a death wish, Winner?" 

"Let's go back to the academy, Wufei." 

+

Sorry for not updating in a LONG time. I kinda lost my motivation for this one. But then, I forced a chapter out for you guys ^_^ R+R.


End file.
